When You Break A TV
by Ogreatrandom
Summary: When Maggie breaks her TV she is punnished with seven nights of being trapped in her favorite movies as less then desirable characters. Princess Bride is the first. Now complete!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter #1**

When you break a mirror you receive seven years of bad luck and when you break a television you get seven nights of bad dreams. Don't worry if you've never heard of that before, I hadn't either before a week ago. That's when it all started. I'm Maggie and I'm going to tell you my story.

I was in the middle of moving, not out of the house or anything, just down to the basement. All of my life I've lived next to my twin brother and across from our parents. But now I would be moving two stories down to our basement. I had moved all but a few last things down. I had started early in the morning, (for me this is ten), and was just finishing up now, right after seven.

At the moment I was carrying the most important thing in my life, my television set, down the steps into the basement. Even though the sun had just started to set and the sky was not dark yet the basement I was moving into was pitch black because there are no windows to bring light into it. I blame my fall on the dark, I'm not exactly afraid of the dark but that doesn't mean I like it. One wrong step and I found myself plummeting into the lightless abyss. I grabbed wildly for the railing, dropping my precious cargo as I gripped thin wooden railing with two hands. For one terrifying moment I heard a heart-stopping crash and I was sure that the railing had given way and I had plunged to my early death of a broken neck.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at the battered remains of my television. My first reaction was to cry hysterically, but before I could pursue this course, a transparent figure appeared floating above the remains. There is only one reaction that a person can give in this type of situation.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the inventor of television." Come on, I thought to myself, I went to the place where this guy was born. My dad has his biography. Why can't I think of his name? He didn't look surprised just faintly annoyed, as if he had seen this before. "It's Philo Farnsworth."

"I knew that I really did." To this I only received a raised eyebrow glare so I plowed on. "So to pick up from before, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you broke a television."

"So?"

"It's sort of like when you break a mirror except it only lasts seven nights, and instead of bad luck you're cursed with bad dreams."

"Bad dreams?"

"Well not exactly bad dreams, you get stuck in a movie that you love but your stuck in a role that you don't want to be."

"You mean I have to be Frodo in Lord Of The Rings."

"No you won't be an existing character. And guess what?" I didn't really want to guess what. I wanted to stop hallucinating right this instant, because that's all this could possibly be, a hallucination. Obviously Philo Farnsworth saw that too so he told me anyway. "You get to start right now."


	2. The First Night Begins

**Chapter #2**

He had to be joking, I couldn't start now, I didn't even believe in superstitions and now I was being threatened by one I had never heard of. I've always laughed at people who get freaked out when a black cat crosses their path and here I was debating being told by a figment of my imagination

"I thought these were going to be dreams! I'm not even asleep!"

"Well actually you hit your head on the wall when you grabbed for the railing to stop your fall. Look," he pointed up at the stairs behind us, "you're right there." Sure enough I was sprawled on the stairs, unconscious. "So here's your first role, you work for Vizzini-"

"I have to work for that slime ball!"

"Yes you are going to captain their ship."

"I don't know how. I get sea sick."

"You will know how, not only that but you will know whatever you need to know, and you will forget about parts of the movie that would cause you to interfere." He clapped his hands and suddenly I was dressed like someone out of robin hood. I wore a baggy white shirt and brown pants. I also had light gray cloak on, (without the cloak the outfit would have been worse then working for Vizzini). Then I noticed that there were knives hidden all over the outfit. One up each sleeve, one in each boot, and one huge one hanging from my belt. It almost made up for the ridicules costume.

"So how do I get there?" No sooner then the words were out of my mouth then I stood in a forest, deserted except for three men and me, and a woman on a horse. The short man in my group spoke.

"A word my lady," The girl on the horse, Princess Buttercup I remembered, brought her horse to a stop in front of us and looked down, "we are but poor lost circus performers." There wasn't a person alive, at least one who could see, who would doubt that lie. "Is there a village nearby?"

"There is nothing, not for miles." She looked confused, obviously wondering if all circus performers were unable to realize when they were in the middle of a deserted wood.

"Then," Vizzini spoke calmly while Fezzik walked boldly right up to Buttercup, "there will be nobody to hear you scream." Fezzik reached right up and grabbed her neck, causing her to loose consciousness. And for some insane reason she couldn't get away despite the fact that she was on a horse and Fezzik was on foot.

A few minutes later the four of us, plus Buttercup, were at my ship. A ship I suddenly knew how to sail even if the waves were already making me feel queasy. While we were waiting for Vizzini to be ready to set sail Indigo was giving me some pointers on fighting with a sword while I showed him how to fight with a knife. Don't ask me how I knew, must have been the same way I knew how to sail.

"What are you ripping?" Indigo was asking Vizzini about the fabric he was attaching to Buttercup's now rider less horse.

"It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Guilder." I couldn't for the life of me remember what Guilder was.

"Who's Guilder?" At least I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"The country across the sea," Vizzini sounded exasperated, "the sworn enemy of Florin." Well I knew what Florin was if that meant anything. "Once the horse reaches the castle the prince will suspect that the Guilderians have abducted his love." That would be Prince Humperdink, thinking of the name made me snort aloud earning me a worried look from all three guys. "When he finds her body dead on the Guilder frontier his suspicions will be totally confirmed."

"You never said anything about killing anyone." I decided that it wouldn't look good if I commented that the world would be better without a wimp like Buttercup, especially when Fezzik was being so concerned.

"I hired you to help me start a war," Vizzini said to Fezzik "it's a prestigious line of work with a long a glorious tradition."

"I still don't think it's right," Fezzik commented, "killing an innocent girl."

"Am I going mad or did the word 'think' escape your lips?" Indigo and I exchanged a look, Fezzik may not be the brightest star in the sky but he had a kind heart. "You were not hired for your brains you hippopatanic land mass!" I stood up quickly and started to get on the ship reaching for a large decorative knife that hung conspicuously from my belt so I could make Vizzini back down with force. Indigo grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"I agree with Fezzik." He vaulted onto the ship and I followed.

"Ah the sot has spoken." He followed Indigo to the top deck to continue yelling. "What happens to her is none of your concern, I will kill her." I didn't care about Buttercup but I was getting annoyed at Vizzini. "And don't forget this, never forget this! When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk you couldn't even buy brandy!" He turned on Fezzik with equal viciousness. "And you—friendless, brainless, helpless, homeless!" I began walking slowly over to him from behind pulling out my knife. "Do you want me to send you back to where you were, unemployed, in Greenland?" He turned sharply to walk away to find me pointing the deadly looking knife straight at him. "Don't think that you don't need me either Maggie. Before you worked for me we both know you had nothing. You had no life and no purpose, nothing to live for. You don't even come from around here, you don't know how to get back to the life you knew." I didn't stab him but I simply glared straight into his eyes. For a minute we stood there and then he strode off not looking at me as he spoke. "Get this ship started and let's head out."

I had already gotten ready to set sail so all I needed to do was to pull up the anchor and set out. Indigo had gone over to reassure Fezzik who was looking a little distressing.

"That Vizzini he can… fuss."

"Fuss… fuss. I think he like to scream at us."

"Probably he means no… harm."

"He's really very short on… charm." Indigo grinned while I snickered quietly as I hoisted the sails.

"You have a great gift for rhyme." Fezzik's face lit up at Indigo's praise, I guessed he hardly ever heard any.

"Yes, yes," He looked over at Indigo slyly, "some of the time." I couldn't help myself, I started to chortle out loud as I steered the boat out of the harbor. But Vizzini didn't seem to find it amusing.

"Enough of that!"

"Maggie are there rocks ahead!" Indigo called out cheerfully. Fezzik got the hint and answered him.

"If there all we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes," Vizzini stomped his foot in frustration, "now I mean it!"

"Would anybody like a peanut?"

"Ahhhhh!"

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." I informed everyone as the moon reached the highest point in the sky. Vizzini nodded and Indigo responded by glancing behind us for the third time in half an hour.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Making sure no one is following us." It made perfect sense to me.

"That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you think you will be caught," it was the first that we had heard from Buttercup since she had woken up, "and when you are the prince will see you all hanged."

"Humperdink." I muttered under my breath and cracked up. Indigo and Fezzik gave me a funny look. "It's a funny name." I explained to them in a whisper but they didn't look convinced.

"Of all the necks on this boat highness-"

"Ship!" I interjected, it wasn't a big ship but after all it was my ship.

"-ship," Vizzini said with a rolling his eyes, "the one you should be worried about is your own." Just then Indigo once again peered anxiously behind us and Vizzini gave him a sharp glare. "Stop doing that! We can all relax, it's almost over."

"You are sure nobody's following us?" I left the wheel and walked over to where Indigo was looking.

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally and in all other ways inconceivable!" I was sensing a word pattern with Vizzini but I couldn't look around at him because I was staring at the ship that was following us. But Vizzini kept going. "No one in Guilder knows what we've done, and no one in Florin could have gotten here so fast." He leaned back contentedly and then sat up. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"I happened to look behind us, and something is there."

"Another ship." I added, unable to keep quiet.

"What?" Vizzini rushed over to where we were looking out at the sea. "Probably some local fisherman."

"Out for a pleasure cruise at night, through eel-infested waters?" I doubted it and thought that Vizzini shouldn't act so naïve. Suddenly there was a splash and we all turned around to see an orange figure swimming away from the ship.

"Go in! Get her!" Vizzini pointed at her yelling at Indigo, Fezzik, and I.

"I don't swim."

"I only dog-paddle." Fezzik agreed making paddling motions with his hands. Vizzini turned on me.

"I'm busy sailing the ship." I said rushing over to the wheel and veering to the left. Giving up Vizzini hurried over to the side and called over to Buttercup who, obviously, hadn't thought this plan all the way through. Suddenly horrible shrieks filled the air.

"Do you know what that sound is, highness? Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feast on human flesh." I saw her eyes grow wide with terror, I could see why to those things sounded like they meant business. "If you swim back now I promise no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such a promise from the eels." I saw his point but really, who did he think he was kidding. As he spoke several came swimming around Buttercup, I wasn't sure if she could swim back. I concentrated at maneuvering the boat as close as I could to the struggling Buttercup.

One charged, fangs wide, but Buttercup was rescued by Fezzik. He smashed his fist down into the eel and them lugged Buttercup out of the water and back onto the boat. Vizzini was yelling but Indigo pointed back at the ship following us.

"I think he's getting closer."

"He is getting closer" I growled, "his ship is faster or he's a better sailor."

"He's no concern of ours." Now Vizzini was binding Buttercup's hands together. "Keep sailing!" He snapped at me. "I suppose you think you're brave," he asked Buttercup, "don't you?"

"Only compared to some." She answered and stared at him. There was something in her voice that made me glance over at her, she had known someone who she considered truly brave. Damn television inventor, if he had let me remember more about the movie I was sure I'd know the answer.


	3. I'm Not Good At Coming Up With Chapter N...

**Author's Note: **Hey! I just wanted to write an introduction to the story but, well, I didn't. I'm sorry I just don't have the hang of using this site yet, I keep messing up. For the record technology and I don't get along so if there are frequent tech-related mistakes, I apologize in advance. Well just to warn you all this is my first ever fanfic so if I make grievous plot errors or such please don't kill me, just inform me. Thanks so much for reading.

While I'm here I want to thank, (dun dun dun) **Kawaii MJ**. You're my first ever reviewer person! Thank you sooo much. I was so scared that no one would ever read my story let alone review it. In answer to your question The Princess Bride is the first of the seven dreams our main character will be subjected and she'll have to follow the story to the end. But I won't tell what the six other movies will be.

I'd also like to thank my second reviewer **enigmagirl2727**. We all have our little problems! Thanks so much for reviewing and introducing me to fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** This is exciting, I've never written on of these before. Well I'm not actually sure who does own The Princess Bride, maybe the author, Morgenstern? If someone knows please tell me. Anyway, I know it's not me.

**Chapter #3**

It was dawn when we finally came to The Cliffs Of Insanity. I can see where the name comes from, the cliffs were beyond steep and ditto with height.

"Do I have to climb that?" Vizzini looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Then what would we do with the boat? I'm not just going to leave the boat here, there's no place to tie it up here."

"Wait so how am I supposed to get up the cliffs?"

"You don't need to, your job is done."

An hour later I had tied up the boat at a nearby dock. The smart thing would have been to walk away but I'm not known throughout any kingdom anywhere for my brain power. Taking another path I walked to the spot that Vizzini, Indigo, and Fezzik would have reached after climbing the cliff. But they weren't there. Instead there were a number of men on horseback, wearing the colors of Florin. One was on the ground interpreting the tracks on the ground that showed the traces of a great sword fight.

I didn't have to hear his analysis to know what had happened. Indigo had fought our stalker here. But I couldn't tell who had won. I wanted to find the other three, or at least Indigo and Fezzik, Vizzini could rot in hell for all I cared. A man sitting on his horse spoke to the man on the ground.

"Who won? How did it end?" Well, he had asked my question exactly.

"The looser ran off alone," the man on the ground answered, "while the winner followed those footprints, towards Gilder." The footsteps must belong to Fezzik, Vizzini, and Buttercup I thought, and Indigo was probably the winner, he always won at sword fighting.

"Shall we track them both?"

"The looser is nothing" answered the man on the ground, "only the princess matters. Clearly it was all planned by warriors of Guilder." I laughed, if only he knew. "We must all be ready for what lies ahead." I rolled my eyes, because the kidnappers were so fierce and scary. Not that they weren't all good warriors in their respective ways but there were only three of them, I didn't count myself since technically I was fired. The man on the ground began to mount his horse.

"Could this be a trap?" Asked the man on horse back.

"I always think everything" he answered, now on his horse, "could be a trap." There was something familiar about him, oh wait wasn't Prince Humperdink a super tracker or something, I still think his name is funny. It must be him here. "That is why I'm still alive." They rode off on their horses and I followed them, I couldn't think of another way to find the others because I had no where else to go and also I didn't want Indigo or Fezzik to get caught by a prince with a funny name.

I followed them until lunchtime, when they all got off their horses and sat down to eat. Only I didn't have any food, which was bad because I was hungry. In hopes of finding something I wandered a little distance away. It occurred to me that for a distraught fiancé Humperdink wasn't in too much of a hurry to find Buttercup.

Suddenly I came across a pair of giant feet, and I mean the feet of a giant. It was Fezzik, unconscious on the ground. I ran over and knelt down next to him. Just to clear one thing up, I'm no good in emergency situations. There was only one thing to do. I slapped him across the face several times. It didn't work and I knew Humperdink and company would be coming this way soon and it would probably not be good for him to catch us.

It took a long time for me to drag Fezzik into some woods and away from the spot he had fallen. I heard horses ride past and could just make out Humperdink reaching the spot where I had found Fezzik. I left a note for Fezzik in case he woke up and followed the horses, hoping to find Indigo. The prince was once again analyzing the ground.

"There will be great suffering in Guilder if she dies." he said and then jumped right onto his horses back. Then the riders well rode off with me, once again trailing behind.

After a little bit we came across . Vizzini was there and he was dead. My hated boss was dead, this had to be every oppressed workers dream. Prince Humperdink was sniffing a small container about the size of a pencil.

"Iocane" he called back to the other warriors, "I'd bet my life on it and there are the princess' footprints. She is alive, or was an hour ago. If she is otherwise when I find her, I shall be very put out." What kind of a threat was that? And was it just me or did he say things like that a little too often? It struck me as suspicious but I wasn't really concerned. I was more concerned for Indigo, if this masked stalker had beaten Fezzik and Vizzini the chances looked slimmer that Indigo had won. Actually I knew that he had to have lost. There was no other explanation. The riders all started out again and I trailed behind, I told myself it was because I was still hoping they'd lead me to Indigo but the truth was I was kind of curious as to who this stalker was who could beat such excellent fighters like Indigo and Fezzik, or who could out smart someone as intelligent as Vizzini.


	4. The Six Fingered Man Revealed

** Author's Note:** Oh my god I'm so sorry. I thought I posted this but I made a mistake and didn't. I mentioned it before, I will probably do this a lot. Anyway sorry.

**Chapter #4**

As I jogged a little distance behind the horse riders I looked over and in the distance I could make out two figures. One was Buttercup, still dressed in an orange gown. The other was dressed all in black, all the way up to the black mask he wore which covered his face. They appeared to be arguing but at hearing a whiney from one of the horses I was following they looked over.

While the man in black was distracted Buttercup marched right over to him and gave him a powerful shove to the back. He went toppling out of our sight, down the steep him that led to a foreboding cluster of trees which I could recognize as The Fire Swamp.

"As..." he shouted, "you... wish!" Buttercup stared down at him for a second. She said something but her voice didn't carry to us. A second later she threw herself down the hill after the man in black. The men on the horses stopped and I ducked into a bush.

"They've disappeared," announced Prince Humperdink, "he must've seen us closing in." I snorted softly, it hadn't looked like they were concerned about us. "Which might account for his panicking into error. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong," I snorted again the guy was full of himself even for a prince, "they are headed dead into The Fire Swamp." The men urged their horses forward and I began to leave the bushes I had hidden in. Suddenly a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I made to scream but the other hand covered my mouth cutting off any noise.

The only sensible action my startled brain seemed to think was to attack but I didn't think to go for my knives. Of course that would have been the smart thing but what I choose to do was to ram my elbow into my attacker's stomach.

"Ouch," a familiar voice groaned, "calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"Fezzik!" Well actually it came out more like mezkik because his hand was still over my mouth. He let go and I turned around to reassure myself that it was really him. But then again who else had hands that gigantic? "How's your head?"

"With the pain in my stomach I almost forgot," he grimaced and rubbed his head, "it still hurts. A lot."

"You deserve every second of it," I was being cruel but my heart was still pounding at triple time, maybe faster, "you scared the crap out of me. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?" I gave him my best angry stare but then we both started laughing.

"Where is Indigo?" I looked over at Fezzik and thought for a second before answering.

"I don't know." We both looked out over where the horseback riders were disappearing in pursuit of Buttercup and the man in black. "We should go after them, they can lead us to Indigo, maybe."

"Indigo lost," Fezzik argued, "there's no other explanation. That means that the Prince won't lead us to him."

"I know," I sighed, "but we don't really have another lead. Where should I meet you back here after I find out what's going on?"

"This isn't a good idea remember we're still the people who kidnapped the princess. Where did you leave the boat?" I told him and we agreed to meet there in a few hours.

I arrived at the edge of The Fire Swamp and waited up in a tree to see if Buttercup and the man in black came out of the swamp alive. I must have waited for hours.

And suddenly they appeared, striding out from the depths of the forest, just as I had begun to think that they might never come out. Both looked worse for wear and the man in black no longer was wearing his mask. Their cloths were dirty and disheveled. I could just hear them from my hiding place.

"We did it." They turned and looked at each other, grinning ear to ear.

"Now," the man in black asked, "was that so terrible?" She gave him an exasperated look and they leaned close to each other for a kiss. The loud whiney of a horse stopped them and they turned to see Prince Humperdink and his men ride up. The man in black drew a long sword out and held it defensively in front of them.

"Surrender!"

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?" The man in black asked Humperdink, "Very well. I accept." I grinned, you got to love those born comedians, no situation puts a damper on their wit. Humperdink merely smiled.

"I give you full marks for bravery." Then he became serious. "Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah" the man in black answered him, "but how will you capture us? We know the secrets of The Fire Swamp. We can live there quite happily for some time," Buttercup didn't look as if she thought this was the best plan, I wouldn't think it was a good plan either, "so whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit." Suddenly, just below me, several archers armed with crossbows stepped forward. From the direction of Buttercup's eyes I knew that she could see them too.

"I tell you once again," the archers aimed as Prince Humperdink spoke, "surrender!"

"It will not happen." Several more archers aimed their weapons at the man in black and Humperdink tried once more.

"For the last time," Prince Humperdink drew his sword, "surrender!"

"Death first!" From the look on those soldiers' faces he just might get his wish. He might not have noticed the archers but Buttercup had.

"Do you promise not to hurt him!"

"What was that?" Humperdink asked as he looked down at her for the first time.

"What was that?" The man in black echoed Humperdink as he turned to face Buttercup.

"If we surrender," she spoke to Prince Humperdink while the man in black stared at her blankly, "and I return with you will you promise not to hurt this man?"

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again." Was it just me or was that the weirdest verbal agreement I had ever heard.

"He is a sailor on the pirate ship _Revenge_. Promise to return him to his ship." Wow, in two minutes Buttercup had just gone against the man in black's promise of death before surrender.

"I swear," answered Prince Humperdink, "it will be done." The man in black was still staring at Buttercup blankly. The archers approached the two as Prince Humperdink leaned over to the man on his left and whispered in his ear so that Buttercup and the man in black couldn't hear. But I could.

"Once we're out of sight take him to Florin," well so much for his honesty, "and throw him in the Pit Of Despair."

"I swear," answered the man, "it will be done." This time I could tell that the promise would be held. Meanwhile Buttercup and the man in black were saying a tearful farewell. Humperdink rode over and grabbed Buttercup, pulling her up in front of him, and rode off. The archers closed in around the man in black. It occurred to me that I should find his name out because calling him the man in black was becoming redundant.

"Come sir," the man in black looked up at the man on horseback, whose name I didn't know either, "we must get you to your ship." The man in black was urged over to him.

"We are men of action, lies do not become us." I was glad that he could see through the false act.

"Well spoken sir." The soldiers began to tie the man in black's hands behind his back. The man in black looked over at the man's hand. "What is it?"

"You have six fingers on your right hand." OH MY GOD! A person had to be deaf not to know about 'The Six Fingered Man' from talking to Indigo. This was the same guy he had spent, of just his entire adulthood, searching for. "Someone was looking for you." The six fingered man drew his sword and brought the hilt down onto the man in black's head, knocking him unconscious.

I leaned forward trying to look into the six fingered man's face so I could describe him to Indigo exactly. All of the sudden there was a sharp cracking noise and I saw the ground coming at me. The broken tree branch and I tumbled down and hit the ground with a crash, causing the six fingered man and the soldiers to turn around. I told myself that sitting very still was just a clever plan to trick them into thinking that I couldn't move. The truth was I really couldn't move, the wind had been knocked out of me.

"What are you doing there?" I shakily sat up and took a deep breath. "Answer me," said the six fingered man, "now."

"Bird watching."

"I think you're fibbing." Oh crap, I was in trouble now. I reached for the knife hidden in my left sleeve.

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"I am Count Rugen. And you are under arrest." I threw the knife and ran, not bothering to see where it had gone.


	5. The Return Of The Rhyming

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I blame it all on school so as soon as that's over I'll be free to write more often. Anyway this chapter is really short and I hope to write a longer chapter next time.

**Chapter #5**

I ran as fast as I could back to where the ship was, the fear of being caught by the creepy guy with six fingers keeping me going. When I got to the docks I ran right onto the ship and collapsed on the deck.

"What-"

"Don't ask," I cut Fezzik off before he could finish his question, "and whatever you do don't let any soldier looking people on the ship, there's a good chance that they might arrest me on sight and drag me off to prison."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They sort of caught me spying on them when they arrested the man in black. The prince told Count Rugen to put him in The Pit Of Despair. That doesn't sound good does it?"

"No it doesn't. What do we do?" I looked over at him and realized that it was just the two of us and we had no where to go. It wasn't a good feeling, having nothing.

"I guess we have to find a job."

"I don't want to abandon Indigo, you said that he survived the sword fight with the man in black."

"He did," I pulled the anchor up and started to steer the ship out of the harbor, "I don't know where he went."

"I looked everywhere in the area for him but there was no sign. I'm worried about him." I nodded, I was really worried about him.

We arrived back in Florin the next night. Fezzik was asleep on the ship when we got there so I went around trying to find somewhere to stay. I found an abandoned cabin that had half collapsed. But it was close to a place where I could put the ship. It also had two bedrooms. I began rebuilding it, not a very good job but enough so Fezzik and I could stay there.

By the time I went back to the ship the sun was up and so was Fezzik. I showed him the cabin. Then we discussed our options. We agreed that Fezzik would go find a job for us, since he was the one not in danger of being arrested, while I would continue to fix the house.

By the time Fezzik got back I had almost finished the house and begun a small dock for the boat.

"I got us both jobs." He announced to me as he came in.

"That's great Fezzik! What are we doing?"

"We're on the brute squad!"

"The brute squad? How did you- Never mind I'm sure they took one look at you and you were on."

"They were impressed. I can't help it if I'm the biggest and the strongest. Our first job is to clear the Thieves' Forest for the Prince's wedding. We go tomorrow. You won't see Prince Humperdink or Count Rugen they'll be at the wedding."

"Fine."

The next day we arrived at the Thieves' Forest and met the rest of the brute squad. I wore a cloak and had hung most of my daggers in plain sight. It was pretty easy work, most of the fierce thieves were drunk out of their mind and ran when Fezzik or I came up to them. As I loaded a bunch onto a wagon a man came over and my new boss, Yellion the chief enforcer addressed him.

"Is everybody out?"

"Almost," the man answered, "there's a Spaniard giving us some trouble."

"Well you give him some trouble." I looked closer at the man, he had a cut on his head. It looked like a sword cut. It didn't take a genius to put sword and Spaniard together. I took off running to find Fezzik.

"I am waiting for you Vizzini," we could hear Indigo yelling before we saw him, "You told me to go back to the beginning, so I have." We rounded a corner and saw him. Indigo was not looking good. He sat in front of a cottage seeing life through the bottom of a bear glass. "This is where I am," he stated, "and this is where I'll stay. I will not be moved."

"Ho there!" It was the man who had been talking to Yellion. He approached Indigo with his spiked club raised.

"I do not budge," Indigo said to him, "keep your 'ho there'." Fezzik and I rolled out eyes at each other.

"The prince gave orders." The man stated. Indigo lunged at the man waving his sword haphazardly.

"So did Vizzini," Indigo insisted, "when a job went wrong you go back to the beginning. This is where we got the job so it's the beginning. And I'm staying till Vizzini come." The man was looking very scared, he saw us and motioned us over.

"You brutes, come here!"

"I am waiting for Vizzini." Fezzik reached down and lifted Indigo up.

"You surely are a meanie." I rolled my eyes again, those two and their rhyming. Indigo compared his hand to Fezzik's before looking up at Fezzik.

"It's you."

"True."

"I'm here too." I said, see I can rhyme just as good as them. The man rushed at us and Fezzik smacked him and the man didn't move again.

"You don't look so good." Indigo phffed at his and both Fezzik and I wrinkled our noses.

"You don't smell so good, either." I added covering my nose.

"Perhaps not," Indigo assured us, "I feel fine." Fezzik let go of Indigo and patted him on the back. Indigo in turn pitched head first to the ground.


	6. Breaking The News Gently

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long I've had exams. I'm actually blowing off studying for one right now. Shhh don't tell. Anyway this is short but I'll try to post soon. This story is taking so much longer then I thought it would. Thanks to my reviewers: ReahX25 enigmagirl2727 and Mikol. Thank you for reading! I hope you all like it! I'm dedicating this chapter to the end of school. Thank god it's all over and now summer can start.

Now the three of us were reunited, except of course Indigo was drunk out of his head. Fezzik, it turns out, had a cure for that. A good hearty stew. Fezzik fed Indigo the stew while I sat around telling him about how Fezzik and I had gotten back. Fezzik motioned me over a little way away from Indigo so he couldn't hear us.

"Should we tell him," Fezzik asked me, "about the six-fingered man being Count Rugen?"

"Well we have to but," I responded, "gently, please Fezzik." He nodded and walked back over to Indigo. He gave Indigo another spoonful of stew.

"Vizzini is dead," I blurted out, "and Count Rugen is the six-fingered man!" Indigo smiled for a minute and then his eyes rolled back into his head. He fainted dead away, his face in the stew.

"What happened to gently?"

"I just got carried away. I couldn't wait to see his face." We both looked down at Indigo. "Well except you can't now because it's buried in the stew."

"I have another helpful technique."

"That's it" I laughed, "I'll be outside."

A few minutes later Fezzik had Indigo's hair in one hand and was dunking his head in water, first in cold water then in warm water.

"That's enough," he yelled shaking his head, "that's enough! Where is this Rugen now so I may kill him?"

"He's with the Prince at the castle," I answered from the window, "but the castle gate is guarded by thirty men." Indigo kicked a table and it fell over.

"How many could you two handle?"

"I don't think more then ten."

"Hey don't go thinking I can take on the castle guards," I cautioned Indigo, "I'm a sailor who can defend themselves. Count me for taking about one or two, with help." Indigo counted on his fingers.

"Leaving just about twenty for me." He looked discouraged. "At my best, I could never defeat that many." He sunk down into a chair. "I need Vizzini to plan. I have no gift for strategy."

"But Vizzini is dead."

"Yeah," I added, "he was killed by the man in black."

"No I don't need Vizzini," he said, "I need the man in black."

"What?" Fezzik looked thrown but I thought I knew where he was going.

"He bested you with strength, your greatness." He stood up and walked over to Fezzik. "He bested me with steel. He bested you," he nodded at me, "at sailing. He must have out-thought Vizzini. A man who can do that can plan my castle onslaught any day. If he's a mercenary then we could offer him money to join us."

"He's not," I said remembering how he and Buttercup had emerged from The Fire Swamp together, "he's in love with the Princess. The one the Prince is supposed to be married too."

"Let's go!" Indigo started for the door excitedly.

"Where?" Asked Fezzik.

"To find the man in black," Indigo answered, "obviously."

"But you don't know where to find him," Fezzik pointed out.

"Do not bother me with trifles." Indigo shouted flinging the door open.

"Actually I saw him arrested by Count Rugen," I mentioned, "he's probably in prison somewhere. Most likely close to the castle."

"After twenty years at last," Indigo exclaimed, "my father's soul will be at peace. There will be blood tonight!" I rolled my eyes as Fezzik and I hurried to keep up with him. This was going to be a long and confusing castle storming.


	7. There's no way that should have worked

**Author's Note: **

_Sorry I haven't posted. I never realized how hard it was to write these. I swear I will never get mad again when I log on and have no author alerts. Now I know their side of it._

_So I'd also like to thank Spacetoaster1 for telling me who wrote Princess Bride: William Goldman. I'd also like to thank illigitimate luv child. I can not stand Frodo, thank you for agreeing with me!_

**NEW and IMPROVED Disclaimer:** _I do not own Princess Bride, even if I wish I did. In real life William Goldman does. (thanks again to Spacetoaster1)._

We were hurrying through a crowded street on our way towards the castle when we heard it. It was the most awful sound I had ever heard. It was human without a doubt and yet the pain in it was so great that I thought no human could possibly bear the pain the thing making that sound must be going through.

"Fezzik," said Indigo in a panicked voice, "do you hear that?" Fezzik nodded, there was no one in the area who hadn't heard the sound. "That is the sound of ultimate suffering. My heart made that sound when Rugen slaughtered my father. The man in black makes it now."

"The man in black?"

"How do you know?"

"His true love is marrying another tonight." answered Indigo, "Who else has the cause for ultimate suffering?"

"Maybe Rugen killed someone else's father," I grumbled, "then there would be someone else to help us in this whole storm the castle idea." But Indigo was ignoring me as he tried to get through the dense crowd.

"Excuse me," he said trying to push through the crowd, "pardon me. It's important." He looked over at Fezzik in desperation. "Fezzik please?"

"Everybody move!" He flung his arms out to exaggerate his point but there was no need to. When faced with a giant trying to walk through a crowd will move out of his way. It is fact.

"Thank you." Indigo said as he ran through the crowd. Fezzik and I shrugged at each other and tried to keep up.

He led us into a forest where we saw an albino pushing a wagon trough the woods. I stared having never seen an albino but Indigo rushed right over and stuck his sword by the man's face.

"Where is the man in black?" The albino turned slightly to look at us. "You get there," he asked, "from this grove, yes?" The albino just stared at us. "Fezzik," ordered Indigo, "jog his memory." Fezzik made a fist and gave the albino a solid thump on the top of the head. The albino suddenly got a happy and carefree expression on his face. Then he keeled over unconscious.

"I'm sorry Indigo," apologized Fezzik, "I didn't mean to jog him so hard." I put a hand on Fezzik's shoulder but was watching Indigo. He was kneeling on the ground holding his sword up in the air. "Indigo?" Fezzik said as he noticed the strange behavior too.

"Father," said Indigo solemnly, "I have failed you for twenty years. Now our misery can end." I was very scared, his father was dead and Indigo was clearly addressing him as if he was in front of us. That couldn't be a good sign. I was about to say something but Fezzik shock his head and put a finger to his lips. "Somewhere," continued Indigo, "somewhere close by is a man who can help us. I cannot find him alone. I need you," I felt a shiver run down my spine despite my disbelief as he said this, "I need you to guide my sword. Please." With that he stood up. "Guide my sword."

Indigo closed his eyes and swerved around as if in a trance. Then, following his sword, he went towards one tree. Then the sword struck the tree and Indigo opened his eyes. For a moment we all stared. Then Indigo sighed looking desolate. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. That's when the trap door in the tree opened. Indigo, Fezzik, and I stared at the opening.

"There's no way," I said slowly as Indigo and Fezzik began down through the doorway, "that should have worked." When I finally was able to descend into the secret room I found Fezzik leaning over the man in black.

"He's dead." Fezzik told us bluntly.


	8. Mad Miracle Men

_Author's Note:_

_I apologize for the long delay. I was all set to write this chapter a week ago. Then tragedy struck, I lost my copy of Princess Bride. But never fear, I have borrowed a copy from my good friend. In honor of her letting me use her Princess Bride I am dedicating this chapter to her._

_As always I want to thank my reviewers. My most recent reviews were from Mikol, enigmagirl2727, LOTRlover1066, and teenstar113. Your reviews were so nice thank you._

Chapter #8

"It just is not fair." Indigo said softly as I walked over next to Fezzik.

"Dead! How can he be dead? He doesn't look dead to me."

"We Montoya's have never taken defeat easily," Indigo said ignoring me, "come. Fezzik bring the body."

"The body?"

"Why bring the body," I asked repeating Fezzik's question, "if he's dead?"

"Have you any money?" Asked Indigo still ignoring us.

"I have a little." Fezzik said still looking very confused.

"I have," I looked in my pocket feeling as confused as Fezzik looked, "twenty-seven. Why do you want to know?"

"I just hope it's enough to buy a miracle," he answered, "that's all."

"That is not," I said as I followed him out, "a very good answer."

"Do I need to spell it out to you?"

"Yes," answered Fezzik carrying the body, "please." This got a giant sigh from Indigo.

"The man in black is dead, but we need him alive. The only way that will happen is if a miracle occurs. The only way a miracle will occur is if we pay a miracle man for one." He said all of this in one breath waving his arms around for emphasis. "Okay," he said after a breath, "any questions?" Both Fezzik and I quickly shook our heads. When Indigo turned his back to lead the way we exchanged raised eyebrows.

I don't know exactly what Fezzik was thinking but I was thinking that our plan to storm the castle was becoming more and more like a very funny joke. That or a suicide mission.

Indigo led us to a small thatched roof hut. He knocked on the door as we joined him.

"Go away!" A voice yelled from inside. Impatient I stepped forward and pounded on the door with all my might. A section of the door swung open to reveal the face of a little old man. "What," he demanded still yelling, "What?"

"Are you the Miracle Max," Indigo asked, "who worked for the king all those years?"

"The king's stinking son fired me," the miracle man said dryly, "and thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. While you're at it why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it. We're closed." He slammed the door flap closed.

"A little bitter about the whole thing." I observed as I went back to pounding on the door.

"Beat it," the man yelled openly the little flap again, "or I'll call the brute squad."

"I'm on the brute squad." He looked over at Fezzik.

"You are the brute squad."

"I'm on the brute squad too." I said not wanting to be left out.

"I wouldn't have believed it," he said sarcastically, "until I heard the racket you made while pounding on my door. The whole hut shook!"

"We need a miracle," Indigo interrupted, "it's very important."

"I'm retired," the miracle man insisted, "and besides, why would you want someone the king's stinking son fired. I might kill whoever it is you want me to miracle."

"We'll risk it." I told him.

"He's already dead." Indigo explained.

"He is, uh," Miracle Max opened the door, "I'll have a look bring him in." We brought Wesley's body in and put him on Miracle Max's examining table. He began to look him over. Then he turned to us.

"I've seen worse." We all stared at him speechless, I mean the man was dead. The miracle man began to mumble things under his breath as he worked.

"Sir," Indigo interrupted, "we're in a terrible rush."

"Don't rush me sonny," Miracle Max answered, "You rush a miracle man you get rotten miracles. You have money?"

"Sixty-five."

"Sheesh," he said, "I've never worked for so little, except once. And that was a very noble cause."

"This is noble sir," Indigo assured him, "his wife is crippled." I did a double-take. "His children are on the brink of starvation." Oh I get it, he was making it sound noble. I had to admit this sounded more noble then, 'We want him to help us get into the castle so I can have my revenge on a six-fingered man.'

"Boy are so a rotten liar." Miracle Max told Indigo. Indigo leaned forward desperately.

"I need him to help avenge my father," he told Miracle Max, "murdered these twenty years."

"Your first story was better." The miracle man said calmly to a frantic Indigo. "Where's that bellow?" He asked looking around, "He probably owes you money? Well I'll ask him?"

"He's dead he can't talk."

"Ooh," Miracle Max taunted, "look who thinks he knows so much. Well it so happens that your friend here is just mostly dead. There's a big difference from mostly dead and all dead. Open his mouth." Indigo sighed and opened the man in black's mouth. "Now," said Miracle Max beginning to pump the bellows, "mostly dead is slightly alive. With all dead, well with all dead there's usually only one thing you can do."

"Do we want to know?" I muttered.

"What's that?" Indigo asked loudly over me.

"Go through his cloths," Miracle Max chuckled, "and look for loose change." I walked over and reached in the first pocket, then the second one. He had been carrying five.

"Okay," I said, "now we can pay you seventy."

"That is not our money," scolded Indigo, "why did you do that?"

"We need to bring him back to life," I said adding this five to the other money, "and we need to pay for that. I'm sure he'd want to chip in if he wasn't almost dead."

"Mostly dead," the miracle man corrected, "he's mostly dead." He put the bellows down and went back to Wesley. "Hey! Hello in there! Hey what's so important? What do you got here that's worth living for?" He pushed down on Wesley's chest and sound came from his lips.

"Tr-uu-ue Lo-oo-ve." Miracle Max jumped back from the body. Well I guess if it wasn't all dead then it wasn't a body. Or was it?

"True love, you heard him? You could not ask for a more noble cause them that?"

"Sonny," Miracle Max said, "True Love is the greatest thing in all the world. Except for a nice M.L.T. A mutton, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. When the mutton is nice and lean and the tomato is ripe. They're so perky, I love that. But that's not what he said. He distinctly said 'To blave' and as we all know to blave means to bluff."

"I didn't know that." I said but once again I was ignored. I notice that that's been happening to me a lot.

"So you were probably playing cards and he cheated-"

"Liar!" The shrill voice that interrupted him belonged to an old woman with wild hair. "Liar! Liiaarrr!"

"Get back," Miracle Max yelled, "witch!"

"I'm not a witch," she insisted, "I'm your wife. And after what you just said I'm not sure I want to be that anymore!" I rolled my eyes, what a match. One was bizarre and one was insane. I wasn't even to sure which was which.

"You never had it so good!"

"True love! He said true love Max!"

"Don't say another word Valerie."

"He's afraid," she told us ignoring her husband, "ever since Prince Humperdink fired him his confidence is shattered."

"Why'd you say that name," he asked, "you promised me you would never say that name."

"Humperdink!" She yelled.

"Ahhh!" He yelled.

And it went on like this for several minutes.

"Just start backing away slowly," I told the other two as Miracle Max started shouting 'I'm not listening', "when we get to the door run for your lives."

"This scares you?" Asked Fezzik.

"It doesn't scare you?"

"A life is expiring," Valerie cried dramatically, "and you don't have to decency to say why you won't help!"

"This is Buttercup's true love," Indigo told them, "if you heal him you will stop Humerdink's wedding." The miracle man rushed over to Indigo.

"I make him better Humperdink suffers?" He sounded thrilled at the idea.

"Humiliations galore."

"Public humiliations too," I added, "and that's the worst kind." Miracle Max started to laugh and sing. For safe measures I hid behind Fezzik.

"That," Miracle Max told us, "is a noble cause. Give me the seventy I'm on the job." He put on a ridicules hat and his wife cheered.

After we got the miracle pill and the instructions on how to use it we were all set to storm the castle. Sort of.


	9. The Effects Of Death Wear Off Slowly

_Author's Note:_

_I'm sorry again about how long it has taken me to post. I swear there's a conspiracy against me. First I lost my copy of Princess Bride, now my computer is broken and only works when it wants to which is of course whenever I need it. There's no way that this is fair._

_And as always thank you to my reviewers. They were _Mikolteenstar113_, and _RedElektra_. You guys rock._

**Chapter #9:**

"Bye bye!"

"Have fun storming the castle!" Valerie and Max waved as they sent us on our way. They put their heads together for a second to mutter a few whispered comments to each other.

I had a sneaking suspicion that they were saying we would never succeed. I was thinking they were saying that because I was thinking that. I thought Indigo was one of the greatest people I'd ever met but I thought he was taking his revenge plot a little too far.

To make matters worse I didn't really know why I was following him on his little parade into the castle. I didn't think Fezzik knew why either. I guess it was because Indigo was our friend, the leader of our trio of misfits, and we trusted him.

Whether we were smart to trust him was a completely separate question.

It didn't take to long to get from Miracle Max's hut to the castle. Since Wesley was getting heavy to carry we took the wheel barrow the albino had been pushing earlier and used that to carry him better. From there we snuck onto a small bridge over-looking the castle's main gate. We all crouched down so the guards couldn't see us. Indigo and I were taking turns carrying the man in black now since Fezzik had to hunch down as low as possible to avoid being seen.

"Remember," I reminded Fezzik and Indigo, "once we give him this pill he will only have normal strength for about an hour."

"Indigo," Fezzik whispered after looking down at the gate, "there's more then thirty."

"What's the difference?" He said calmly lifting Wesley's head up, "We've got him. Help me here," he said and I helped him lift the man in black into a sitting position, "we'll have to force feed him."

"I'm not sticking my hand," I told Indigo flatly, "in that somewhat dead guy's mouth."

"Mostly dead," Indigo corrected.

"Has it been fifteen minutes?" Fezzik asked uncertainly.

"We can't wait," Indigo said, "the wedding is in half an hour. We must strike in the hustle and the bustle beforehand. Tilt his head back." Fezzik tilted the man's head back. "Open his mouth." Again Fezzik followed instructions.

"How long do we have to wait before we know whether the miracle works?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I was just about to bet that the pill wouldn't work at all when the man in black opened his eyes and started glaring at us.

"I'll beat you all apart," he shouted at us, "I'll take you three together!" Fezzik reached over and covered Wesley's mouth.

"Thanks," I said gratefully glancing over to see if the guards had heard.

"You're welcome," he said pleasantly, "I guess the pill doesn't take long to work."

"Now Wesley," I said quietly, "if you talk loudly then we'll be discovered and killed. We don't want to be killed because we don't have enough money for more miracle pills."

"Why won't my arms move?" I had the distinct impression he hadn't understood what I was saying but he did lower his voice.

"You've been mostly dead all day," explained Fezzik gently.

"So," continued Indigo, "we had Miracle Max make a pill to bring you back."

"Who are you? Are we enemies? Why am I on this wall? Where's Buttercup?"

"He asks a lot of questions," I said, "maybe we should cover his mouth again."

"I'm Fezzik," the giant began, "this is Maggie and that's Indigo. We were your enemies last time we met before you died but now we need your help to-"

"Quiet you two, let me explain to him." Indigo started but I shook my head quickly motioning at the guarded gate. "No there is too much. Let me sum up. Buttercup is to marry Humperdink in little less then half an hour. All we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal the princess, and make our escape after I kill Count Rugen."

"That doesn't leave much time for dilly-dallying," the man in black, (it was hard to stop calling him this) mused wiggling a finger.

"You just wiggled your finger, Fezzik pointed out, "that's wonderful!"

"I've always been a quick healer." He said it modestly. "What are our liabilities?"

"There is but one working castle gate," Indigo explained, "come on." Together the three of us lifted Wesley up and turned his head so he could see.

"It is guarded by sixty men."

"And our assets?" Asked Wesley with a slight frown.

"Your brains, Fezzik's strength, Maggie's knives, and my steel."

"That's it?" he asked now really frowning, "impossible." I really didn't like the sound of that. "If I had a month to plan maybe I could come up with something but this." He began to shake his head hopelessly.

"You just shook your head," Fezzik cried happily, "that doesn't make you happy?" He turned his head to glare now at Fezzik.

"My brains, your strength, her knives, and his steel against sixty men and you think a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy? Hmm?" Fezzik just smiled but I was getting a little annoyed at his attitude.

"All you can say is that it's impossible?" I scoffed at him. "I thought true love was supposed to conquer all." He gave me an insulted look but I wasn't done. "Come on start thinking of something."

"I told you it's impossible with what we have. I mean if we only had a wheel barrow," he sighed, "that would be something." My eyes widened and I looked over at Indigo who was thinking the same thing.

"What happened to that wheel barrow the albino had?" He asked Fezzik and I.

"We left it at the edge of the woods." I answered quickly.

"Why didn't you list that among our assets in the first place? Oh," he said now looking a little more hopeful, "what I wouldn't give for a holocaust cloak."

"There we cannot help," said Indigo sadly.

"Is this good?" Fezzik asked as he pulled one out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"And how," I added, "did it fit in your pocket?"

"At Miracle Max's," Fezzik replied, "it fit so nice he said I could keep it. It folds up very small and my pockets are very large."

"And if you're looking for other items," I ventured reaching into my pocket, "I have a half used pack of matches."

"All right," he sighed, "all right. Come on help me up." Fezzik lifted him up while he continued to talk to us. "Now I'll need a sword eventually."

"Why?" I asked.

"You can't even lift one." Indigo pointed out.

"True," he conceded, "but that's hardly common knowledge." His head fell back so he was looking up at the sky. Fezzik turned his head so he was facing us again. "Thank you, now there may be problems once we're inside."

"I'll say," Indigo said quickly, "how do I find the Count? Once I do how do I find you again? Once I find you again how do we escape?"

"Slow down," I whined, "I can't keep up with all these questions."

"Don't pester him," Fezzik chided us, "he's had a hard day."

"I guess the whole death thing takes its toll. So I have a question," I asked Wesley, "what was being dead like?"

"Stop pestering him," Fezzik repeated.

"Right sorry," said Indigo.

"Yeah," I added, "sorry." Fezzik nodded Wesley's head for him. Then we all continued sneaking along the wall. "Indigo, if anything happens," I grunted as I helped Fezzik with Wesley, "I hope you know I will blame you." Indigo did not look sure how to respond but Fezzik spoke instead.

"I hope we win."

"Yeah," I said, "that too."


	10. Prepare To Die

**Chapter #10**

Soon the sky darkened and we were in place, ready to storm the castle. Or make fools out of ourselves and die. That could happen. Or we could live happily ever after like in fairytales. I liked that option the best.

We were once again hiding behind a wall but this time we were just a few feet away from the huge castle gate. The resolute guards showed no sign of wandering off for a cup of coffee as I had hoped.

All together we looked over the wall and looked over at our two greatest obstacles keeping us out of the castle. Then we sunk back down. For a few seconds we just looked at each other sitting in a circle.

Then Indigo put a hand out in the center. Fezzik placed his giant hand over Indigo's and I put mine over both of theirs. We all looked over at Wesley who was trying to move his hand. With a sigh I lifted it up and put it onto all of ours.

"Okay Fezzik," I said once we had finished with the hand thing, "put on your cloak."

"Why do I have to wear the cloak," he complained, "and be set on fire."

"Because you are the scariest," I told him handing him the bundle, "and the cloak fits you so nicely." He shrugged it on and then stood on the wheel barrow. The Indigo and I began to push the wheel barrow towards the men guarding the gate, hunched over so they couldn't see us. Wesley tried to help but mostly just leaned on top of the wheel barrow and us.

The men began to panic when they saw us, or rather Fezzik since they couldn't see Indigo, Wesley, or me. It was hard to blame them since Fezzik, standing on the wheel barrow towered even taller then he normally did.

"Stand your ground men," cried their leader, "stand your ground!"

"I am," Fezzik boomed, "the Dread Pirate Roberts." The cloak was pulled down so his face was impossible to see creating an even more sinister effect. "There will be no survivors!" Now the guards were trying to back away running into each other as they did.

"Now?" Indigo asked.

"Not yet," Wesley answered.

"My men are here," Fezzik yelled at the guards, "I am here. But soon, you will not be here."

"Now?" Indigo asked again his voice straining.

"Light him." Using a match I lit the holocaust cloak that Fezzik was wearing. It burst into flames lighting up the whole courtyard.

"The Dread Pirate Roberts takes no survivors!" The guards' faces glowed in the light from the fire. "All your worst nightmares are about to come true." The guards had backed up almost on top of the gate now. "The Dread Pirate Roberts has come FOR YOUR SOULS!" He boomed in a deep thunderous roar. Complete chaos erupted and the men fled for there lives stumbling over each other in the process. Only the man in charge attempted to keep them there to fight. Within seconds he was left all alone guarding the gate.

I grabbed a bucket of water out of the back of the wheel barrow and threw it over Fezzik to douse the flames. He struggled out of the cloak as the man in charge I now recognized as Yellion our former boss pulled a lever and a great barred gate began to come down.

"Fezzik," Wesley yelled pointing, "the portcullis." Fezzik grabbed the barred gate, which I guessed was a portcullis, and lifted it back up so we could walk through to the gate and Yellion. Indigo was now completely in charge of dragging Wesley while we all surrounded Yellion.

"Give us the gate key," ordered Wesley.

"I have," our former boss said silkily, "no gate key."

"Fezzik tear his arms out." Indigo commanded and Yellion went ghost white.

"Oh," he said quickly pulling out a brass key, "you mean this gate key." I took the key and opened the door and we ran into the castle. We went through the castle as quietly as possible. Now it was Fezzik's turn to carry Wesley. Then all of the sudden Count Rugen came running around the corner followed by four guards.

"Allow me," Indigo said to us stepping forward. He looked thrilled but serious now that his life long ambition of killing his father's killer was in sight. The Count and the guards stopped and stared.

"Kill the dark one, the girl, and the giant;" the Count told his men, "but leave the fourth for questioning." The guards rushed forward but they didn't stand a chance against Indigo's sword. He cut them down like they were nothing. The he addressed the Count.

"Hello," he finally said, "my name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Then they both got into a fighting stance and prepared for battle. The room buzzed with the intense energy coming from the two men.

Then Count Rugen turned on his heel and fled down the hall as fast as he could.


	11. A Happy Ending And Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

All right well as always I'm starting off with an apology. I have been spelling two of the character's names wrong. And I have to thank Danigrebel for pointing this out. I was spelling Westley, Wesley and Inigo, Indigo. So I'm really sorry about that and thank you Danigrebel so much for pointing it out. I changed them for this chapter and I will fix all the other chapters soon.At least I hope soon. My computers officialy broken and in the shop so I'm using a relatives computer to post this.

And now to thank reviewers to who I dedicate this chapter. They were teenstar113, enigmagirl2727 (as glad as I am that you finally wrote the third chapter you made me sound mean), Mikol, ReahX25, and of course Danigrebel. As always you all are great, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter #11**

We all stared in shock as Count Rugen ran as fast as he could away from us. Then Inigo took off in pursuit after the six fingered man. Fezzik, Westley, and I exchanged stunned looks. Then with a shrug I ran after Inigo.

"Fezzik I need you," he shouted throwing himself into the locked door over and over again. With a sigh I began throwing my weight at the door as well but it still didn't budge.

"I can't leave him alone."

"He's getting away from me Fezzik," Inigo said in an unnaturally shrill voice, "please!" He kept slamming into the unmoving door. "Fezzik!" he shouted again.

"Inigo's killing himself," I shouted over my shoulder, "hurry! I'll stay with Westley."

"Ahh," Inigo yelled as if to emphasize my point. Fezzik arrived and I ran back down the hallway just in time to hear Buttercup's voice coming from a hall not to far away.

"I won't be seeing you again," she was telling someone, "since I'm killing myself once we reach the honeymoon suite." The person she was with mumbled a reply that didn't sound concerned and Westley's eyes widened in terror.

"Help me," he said trying to stand up.

"We have to wait for Fezzik," I pointed out but Westley was now attempting to crawl towards Buttercup's voice.

"Fine," I relented lifting him to his feet and leading him through the halls towards Buttercup's voice. We turned a corner and saw a door labeled, 'The Honeymoon Suite'. "In here," I pulled him in, "this is where they're heading." I brought him in and lay him down on the bed.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "I want to do this alone."

"Okay," I agreed and left, running to avoid running into Buttercup. When I got back to where Westley and I had left Fezzik it was deserted. I heard steps and looked over, expecting to see Fezzik or Inigo.

Instead Prince Humperdink, followed by three guards. Feeling a little apprehension I drew my knives, which I hadn't used yet. In my left hand I took the big one from my belt and in my right hand I grabbed the one in my left sleeve.

"And who are you?" The prince asked, not looking impressed that I could hold knives up.

"I'm helping to destroy you," I answered deciding that honesty was best, "you can't stop us."

"That remains to be seen," he sneered, "guards!" They surrounded me, swords drawn. I was scared but if my three friends were out there risking their lives then I might as well risk mine. I mean we all want to fit in right?

The first soldier swung his sword at my right arm. I blocked with the left knife and struck out with my right. He went down as the second brought his sword into the air, taking aim.

I was too far away for one of my knives to hit him, even though his sword could hit me. Panicking I threw the small knife in my right hand and it hit his stomach. As he went down I realized that this was actually a good stress reliever.

However, lost in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice the third swinging his sword at me. I threw myself out of the way, rolling on the ground. Before I straightened up I reached into my boot and pulled another knife. He swung his sword as if to chop me in half and I caught his sword by making an X with my two knives. He started to draw his sword back and I sliced at his hand. Blood spilled out of it and onto my hands and arms. Distracted by the pain he didn't see my knife coming at him until it was too late.

The three guards spread around me, I looked around for Prince Humperdink but he had slipped away during the fight. I was deciding which way he might have gone when I heard more footsteps. Before I could hide myself or run a figure stumbled around the corner and fell on the floor.

I gasped, recognizing Inigo and rushed over to help him up off the ground. His cloths were covered with blood which seemed to be coming from a deep wound in his stomach.

"Inigo," I panted dragging him up, "are you okay?"

"I have never been better," he informed me swaying on the spot, "this is the happiest day of my life."

"So you killed him?"

"Yes," he said with relish, "I killed him."

"Well," I said uncertainly, "congratulations. Do you know where Fezzik is?"

"I thought you two were going to stay together," Inigo answered and I rolled my eyes. How come our group kept getting spilt up or lost? I helped Inigo to walk and we made our way through the hallways.

"Make it as tight as you like," Westley was saying.

"Ow," we heard Prince Humperdink whine. Inigo and I exchanged grins and hurried towards the noise. Westley was still in the Honeymoon Suite, now joined by Buttercup who was tying up the Prince. But Fezzik was not there.

"Where's Fezzik?" Inigo asked.

"I thought he was with you," Westley answered and I groaned.

"No," Inigo told him.

"In that case-" He began but then began to sink weakly to the ground grabbing a table to secure himself.

"Help him," Inigo told Buttercup since he was injured and couldn't and I was busy holding a wounded Inigo up.

"Why would Westley," she said in confusion going over to her love, "need helping?"

"Because he has no strength," Inigo told her.

"He's been pretty dead most of the day."

"Mostly dead!" Inigo yelled.

"Hey," I said, "do you want me to help you stand or not?" He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

"I knew it," Prince Humperdink cried, "I knew you were bluffing. I knew he was bluffing."

"Sure you did," I said in a sarcastic voice, "that's why you agreed to get tied up to a chair. How clever."

"Shall I," Inigo said scornfully looking down on the Prince, "dispatch him for you?"

"Thank you, no. Whatever happens to us," Westley answered, "I want him to live a long life. Alone with his cowardice."

"That's harsh," I told Westley, "good thinking."

"Inigo! Maggie!" A voice called from below and outside the window. "Inigo, Maggie, where are you!" The four of us rushed to open the window. Below we saw Fezzik holding five white horses.

"Oh," he said happily, "there you are. I saw the Prince's stables and there they were. Five white horses. And I thought," he said, "there are five of us. If we ever find the lady." He smiled seeing Buttercup, "Hello lady!" She waved at him and smiled. "So I took them with me, in case we ever bump into each other. I guess we just did."

"Fezzik," Inigo said shocked, "you did something right."

"Don't sound so surprised," I scolded him.

"Don't worry," he assured us, "I won't let it go to my head." Buttercup jumped out the window and Fezzik caught her gently. Westley motioned for Inigo to go next. He made as if to then stopped.

"You know," Inigo said turning to face us, "it's very strange. I've been in the revenge business so long, now that's it's over I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Have you ever considered piracy?" Westley asked, "you'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts." Westley dropped out the window and Inigo looked after him thoughtfully. I helped him out the window then leapt out myself.

Together the five of us rode the five white horses. We went out the front gate and rode until the castle was way in the distance and the sun had begun to rise. Inigo, Fezzik, and I moved away to give the two lovers some space.

"I suppose," I said to Inigo, "that if you are going to become, The Dread Pirate Roberts, you're going to need the help of someone who knows how to sail a ship."

"I guess I will," he said smiling, "I just wonder where I'm going to find a first mate." He glanced over at Fezzik with a grin. "Know anyone who would be interested, Fezzik?"

"I know I would be interested," he said uncertainly.

"He meant you," I told him with a laugh, "they can't split us up."

And then I was falling through blackness. As if from another life I remembered how the whole think had started, and that it was all just a dream. I had actually forgoten that it was a dream. Then I woke up.

**Author's Note (Again):**

I will write one more chapter under this story, just to wrap it up and to introduce the next night's movie. Then I will start the next night as a whole new story. I'll probably call it: When You Break A TV Night #2. Thanks again for reading, I know it's taken a while.


	12. And The Story Goes On

**Chapter #12**

"So Maggie," Philo Farnsworth was standing in front of her though everything else was just darkness, "how did you enjoy your first dream?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I see you've survived. Lucky you indeed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I didn't mention it before but during these little dreams if you die there you die in real life. I probably should have warned you. We've had one or two people who think that by dieing they end the dream early. Poor souls." He looked like he could really care less. "So tomorrow night you may want to be careful. See you then."

"Wait!" Maggie called out as he disappeared, "Come back!"

She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was in a white hospital room surrounded by flowers, her family, and two nurses.

"Well look who's finally up," her twin brother Michel said in a would be teasing voice. It was only because she knew her brother so well that she could see the worry in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He father asked as he stood up and walked over to the bed Maggie was laying in.

"What the hell happened?" Maggie managed to say through her shock.

"Maggie," her mother said warningly smoothing the covers by Maggie's feet.

"Watch your language," her father said, "just because you've been unconscious for almost twenty hours doesn't mean you can curse."

"You must have fallen down the basement stairs," her mother told her, "you hit your head."

"You have a very bad concussion," one of the nurses told her, "you needed six stitches in your head. Don't touch them," she added seeing Maggie reach up to touch her head. Now that she thought about it Maggie realized that her head ached.

"We'll be keeping you overnight for observation," the second nurse told her, "though with such a nasty concussion for might just need to stay more then one."

Her parents and her twin spent the rest of the day with her, keeping her company. It was dinner time when her parents left to get food to bring back that Maggie decided to mention her dream to her brother. When Maggie had finished telling him about her dream he stared at her a second before responding.

"Now Maggie," he said, "I'll have to double check but I'm pretty sure the doctor said hallucinations were a symptom of concussions."

"It was not a hallucination," Maggie said angrily.

"Maggie," he assured her, "it didn't happen. That kind of stuff doesn't happen." Soon he had her convinced and by the time her family left and she lay down to go to sleep she was not worried at all.

Until Philo Farnsworth appeared in front of her bed.

"You," she gasped, "are just a hallucination."

"Oh God," he sighed, "you're one of those. In the span of a few hours you've convinced yourself that your dream was just some weird hallucination. Well it's not." They were no longer in the hospital but standing in darkness.

"Bring me back to the hospital."

"One, technically since this is a dream you're still there. Two, aren't you curious as to where you're going tonight?"

"Fine," Maggie sighed defeated, "what movie am I'm visiting tonight?"

"Pirates Of The Caribbean."

"Wait," she chuckled dryly, "let me guess. I'm going to be a cursed pirate."

"That is bad," he said, "but you are going to be a maid in the governor's house." At that moment she found herself dressed in a puffy pink maids outfit with one of those odd white frilly hats.

"Yours is much worse," she concluded in a furious voice.

"I know," he said carelessly, "that's why I picked it."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well now you know the next movie. I really hope you all like Pirates Of The Caribbean but if you don't I'm really sorry. I hope you'll read the next story which I promise to start soon. Just as soon as I come up with what she'll do. And as soon as I get a computer again. My computer is officially trashed so right now I've crashed my little brother's friend's birthday party to use his computer._

_I was shocked to see reviews already to the last chapter but there they were. Wow, thanks guys you really made my day. enigmagirl2727, teenstar113, andMikol thank you so much._

_Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
